


¿Dónde está Dongpyo?

by secretcypher



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, X1 members, child fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:38:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretcypher/pseuds/secretcypher
Summary: Seungwoo iba a matarlos.Lenta, suave y dolorosamente, para que sintieran aún más dolor del que se supone que una persona debe sentir al morir.Pero, honestamente, no podían culparlo.¿Cómo habían podido perder a Dongpyo?





	¿Dónde está Dongpyo?

**Author's Note:**

> Es la primera vez que escribo sobre X1.  
> Simplemente, amo esta banda y no puedo esperar a que debuten.   
> Dicho esto, ¡disfruten el producto de mi imaginación!

Seungwoo iba a matarlos.

Lenta, suave y dolorosamente, para que sintieran aún más dolor del que se supone que una persona debe sentir al morir.

Pero, honestamente, no podían culparlo.

¿Cómo habían sido capaces?

“Okey, recapitulemos” la voz de Yohan ya no era la misma. Parecía poseída por un globo de helio, aguda y desesperada “¿Dónde fue la última vez que lo vimos?”

“¡No lo se, estaba muy ocupado observando cómo Seungyoun competía con Wooseok por ese dinosaurio de peluche!”

Yohan soltó una risa histérica.

“Genial, cuando Seungwoo pregunte qué estábamos haciendo cuando perdimos a su hijo, le diremos que dos de los que estábamos a cargo de cuidarlo estaban compitiendo por un juguete inútil.

“Ah, no, no nos tires toda la culpa a nosotros” reclamó Wooseok, en el mismo estado de desesperación que los otros “Si tú también estabas a cargo de él”

“¡Estaba viendo que Junho y Eunsang no se molieran a golpes en el castillo inflable, no puedo tener quince ojos!” exclamó indignado.

Los niños, al escuchar que los nombraban, levantaron sus ojos inocentes hacia los mayores, mientras compartían un copo de azúcar de color azul.

“Bueno, tranquilicémonos y pensemos en frío. Establezcamos ciertas cosas. Primeramente, ¿dónde puede haber ido un niño de seis años?” La pregunta en sí era idiota. Estaban en un parque de diversiones, podía haber ido a _cualquier parte_. Todo era colorido, extravagante, ruidoso y mágico a los ojos de los niños. “Segundo, debemos separarnos para buscarlo. Si alguien lo encuentra, nos avisamos por mensaje”.

“Dejé mi celular cargando en casa” replicó Wooseok “así que voy con alguien que sí tenga batería”

“Ok, tú vendrás conmigo” respondió Yohan, sujetándolo del brazo. Ambos pudieron sentir cómo el otro estaba temblando levemente “Seungyoun, ve con Hangyul. Y Hangyul, por lo que más quieras, _no sueltes la mano de ese niño por ningún motivo_.”

El susodicho, quien hasta ahora no había sido partícipe del debate, se mantenía pálido y en silencio; aun así, no necesitó escuchar las palabras de Yohan antes de tomar con más fuerza a Dohyon, quién levantó la mirada sin entender nada. Después de todo, con 4 años, no podía comprender mucho de lo que estaban hablando su hermano y sus amigos.

“Debemos encontrar a Dongpyo antes de que Seungwoo, Hyeongjun y Minhee vuelvan de casa, ¿entendieron?” Minhee, el sobrino de Seungwoo, había declarado que tenía frío, por lo que él, su hermano y el mayor volvieron a la casa de sus padres a buscar un abrigo. Dongpyo, siendo el niño social de seis años que siempre fue, había querido quedarse en los juegos con sus amigos. No entendían el momento en el que había desaparecido de su vista. “Eunsang y Junho, vengan con nosotros” pidió Yohan, estirando su mano hacia los pequeños.

Sin entender nada, los niños se acercaron a ellos y los tomaron de las manos, aun haciendo amagues de compartir el copo de azúcar.

“Si no tenemos suerte, nos encontramos aquí en media hora”

“Iremos a avisar a las autoridades del parque” dijo Hangyul.

“Bien, nosotros iremos al carrusel, creo que dijo que quería ir allí”

Sin dejar de pedirse que, ante cualquier cosa, se avisaran por celular, los dos grupos salieron disparados hacia distintas partes del parque.

No ayudaba en nada que Dongpyo fuera tan pequeño y escurridizo, el pequeño siempre había sido una máquina imparable. Realmente, Seungwoo se merecía un monumento por la paciencia que tenía, criándolo solo luego de que su madre los abandonara. No cabía en la mente de ninguno de ellos cómo una persona era capaz de hacer eso, de dejar atrás esa carita y esos ojos brillantes, y la risa deslumbrante que tenía cada vez que se divertía, ni la sonrisa suave de Seungwoo cuando lo levantaba al ver que caía rendido luego de tanto jugar…

Oh Dios, _Seungwoo iba a matarlos_.

.

Media hora después, todos regresaron al lugar ansiosos por escuchar que el otro grupo había encontrado al pequeño. Se desilusionaron cuando vieron que sólo estaban los que habían comenzado con la búsqueda. Seungyoun había perdido toda la alegría que siempre lo caracterizaba, optando por morder su labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar. Hangyul ya no llevaba de la mano a Dohyon, sino que lo había levantado en brazos. Se imaginaba a Dohyon en lugar de Dongpyo y no podía con el pensamiento, el sólo imaginarse una situación en donde perdía su hermano pequeño lo alteraba. Wooseok continuaba mirando a sus alrededores, con la esperanza de que su sobrino postizo recordara el lugar donde se habían separado y volviera solo. Y Yohan ya tenía el celular en su mano, respirando entrecortadamente por la corrida.

“Eso es todo. Voy a llamar a la policía” dijo en voz alta, sin esperar respuesta de nadie “Es mejor que ellos nos ayuden a buscarlo antes de que se haga de noche. ¿Quién sabe dónde podrá estar?

“¿Y si salió del parque?” palideció Hangyul.

“No, no sabría cómo” aunque sus palabras fueran negativas, el horror se apoderó de Yohan.

“¡Es Dongpyo! ¡Ya nada me sorprende de él!”

“Es lo que me digo todos los días de mi vida.”

Todos sintieron su alma escapar ante la llegada de una nueva voz. Así como en una película de terror, todos se giraron lentamente para descubrir a Hyeongjun y Minhee comiendo una manzana acaramelada cada uno, y a Seungwoo sosteniendo una mano de cada niño.

“¿Y por qué están hablando así de Dongpyo?” quiso saber el padre recién llegado, soltando a los pequeños cuando éstos hicieron amagues de querer ir con Eunsang y Junho. “¿Qué hizo ahora?”

Los demás se miraron entre sí, luchando con sus ojos. ¿Quién iba a decirle a su amigo que habían perdido a su hijo?

Al ver que la guerra de miradas no parecía tener fin, Seungwoo desvió la mirada del grupo y analizó la situación. Una, dos, tres… había diez cabezas, entre grandes y pequeños. Frunció el ceño. Faltaba una, de cabellos oscuros y medianamente ondulados.

“Oigan, ¿Dónde está Pyo?”

Los mayores sintieron un escalofrío bajarles por la espalda. Sólo gracias a esa simple pregunta, volvieron nuevamente la mirada asustada hacia Seungwoo, quien no tardó en comprender la situación. De igual manera, intentó mantener la calma:

“Chicos, pregunto otra vez: ¿Dónde está mi hijo?”

Ay, estaban muertos. Seungwoo había usado el “mi hijo”, ya había entrado en padre full mode.

“Ehm…” comenzó Wooseok “A ver, ¿cómo te digo esto…?

“Simple y claro” replicó Seungwoo, sin despegar sus ojos atentos de él. Wooseok pasó saliva:

“¡Perdón, Seungwoo!” Antes de que su amigo pudiera continuar, Yohan junto sus manos y agachó la cabeza “Fue un instante, cada uno estaba mirando a los pequeños y, cuando nos dimos cuenta, Dongpyo había desaparecido, fue en un segundo, no sabemos… no…” su voz se fue apagando al ver los ojos de su amigo. Si bien lo sospechaba, que te lo dijeran directamente sellaba sus dudas. No sabían dónde estaba Dongpyo.

“Ok. Ok. ¿Llamaron a seguridad del parque? ¿A la policía?” Por más de que trató de mostrarse firme, su voz tembló al final de la pregunta. Todos se sintieron como mierda. Él les había confiado a su hijo, como tantas otras veces, y ellos no cumplían con sus responsabilidades. Seungwoo estaba aterrado.

“Ya hablamos con seguridad. Les dejamos una foto de él. Si intenta salir por alguna de las puertas, nos avisarán. Estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía. Nos dividimos para buscarlo, pero no pudimos encontrarlo” relató Seungyoun rápidamente.

Seungwoo estaba por continuar hablando cuando sintió un tirón en su remera. Bajó la mirada y encontró los enormes ojos marrones de Hyeongjun.

“Tío, queremos jugar. ¿Podemos ir a los juegos?

“En un momento, Hyeongjunie, tenemos que encontrar a Dongpyo primero”

“¿Dónde está?” quiso saber, con toda la inocencia que puede tener un niño.

“No sabemos, pero lo vamos a encontrar”

“¿No saben dónde está…? El labio de Hyeungjun comenzó a temblar poco a poco, antes de terminar en un llanto de fuertes magnitudes “¿Dónde estaaaaaa?

“Ey, ey, lo vamos a encontrar” replicó Hangyul, acercándose rápidamente y arrodillándose al lado de él. Hyeongjun se aferró a él y continuó llorando sin control. El niño siempre había sido de llanto fácil, pero lo que menos necesitaban ahora era un pequeño perdido y otro llorando.

“¿Por qué llora Hyeongjunie?” correción: un niño perdido y dos llorando. Porque, al ver que su hermano se deshacía en lágrimas, Junho no tardó mucho en imitarlo. Siempre había sido una reacción en cadena pero, en esta situación, no ayudaba en nada.

Wooseok se apresuró a levantar a Junho y hamacarlo en sus brazos, asegurándole que todo estaba bien. No quería que el llanto alterara aún más a ninguno de los presentes, menos a Seungwoo quien ya se encontraba sacando su celular para llamar a la policía.

Dohyon eligió el momento preciso para comenzar a hacer un berrinche en brazos de Hangyul, exigiendo que lo soltaran para salir corriendo detrás del hombre que vendía los globos. Él, simplemente, amaba los globos y más si eran tantos y de tantos colores. Al verlo, Eunsang trató de correr también, sólo que Yohan lo tomó de la remera justo a tiempo. Sólo Minhee se encontraba tranquilo, comiendo su manzana en silencio.

La situación parecía salida de una película de humor, o eso pensó Jinhyuk al encontrarse con todos de improvisto.

“Guau, sí que tienen muchos problemas por aquí” comentó en voz alta.

“Muchos problemas” repitió Dongpyo, quien venía tomado de su mano.

Al escuchar esa vocecita tan característica, todos voltearon a verlos, pero la reacción tardó en llegar. Tanto Jinhyuk como los demás se quedaron mirándose entre sí, pestañeando por unos segundos.

“¡Dongpyo!”

Rápidamente, Seungwoo se arrodilló delante de su hijo y lo estrechó en un abrazo fuerte. Luego sujetó su rostro con ambas manos:

“¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenías preocupados”

“Lo encontré discutiendo con el operario de la montaña rusa _Monster Ride_ ” rió Jinhyuk, señalando con su pulgar la montaña rusa más alta y extrema del parque, aquella que se veía a lo lejos y a la que muy pocos adultos se animaban siquiera a mirar “Aparentemente, le estaba dando motivos de por qué _debía dejarlo_ subir al juego”

Todos sintieron rodar una gota de sudor en sus sienes. Eso era _tan Dongpyo_.

“¿Por qué te fuiste tú solo, eh? No puedes hacer eso.”

“Es que los tíos no me estaban prestando atención” respondió el pequeño, cruzándose de brazos. Aun con su corta edad, el descaro y la picardía que denotaba el niño nunca terminaba de sorprender a quien lo conociera. “Y estaba aburrido, así que me fui”

Seungwoo se sostuvo el puente de la nariz con dos dedos y dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación.

“No puedes irte así como así, los tíos te estaban buscando como locos”

“¿Lo estaban buscando? ¿No sabían que estaba conmigo?” Preguntó Jinhuyk.

“¿Por qué sabríamos que estaba contigo?” quiso saber Wooseok, acercándose “Nos dijiste que tenías que acompañar a un amigo del trabajo y a sus trillizos, y que por eso no venías con nosotros”

“¿Realmente querrías añadir más niños a todos los que están aquí?” preguntó señalando a los infantes que los rodeabas “Te mandé un mensaje de texto diciéndote que había encontrado a Donpyo y que se quedaría conmigo un rato, pero tú nunca respondiste”

Para clarificar aún más la situación, sacó su celular y les mostró a todos el mensaje:

**_De: Wei_ **

**_Para: Woo_ **

**_Hey, encontré a Dongpyo en el parque, …estaba caminando solo? se quedará conmigo un rato. dónde están?_ **

El alma de Wooseok cayó a sus pies y se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano.

“Dejé el celular en casa, puta madre”

“Oye, no maldigas frente a los niños” pidió Hangyul, ya notablemente más calmado al ver que Dongpyo había aparecido.

“Escúchame bien” Seungwoo volvió a tomar la atención de su hijo “No vuelvas a irte así. Si estas aburrido o quieres ir al baño o a otro juego, tienes que decirle a alguno de los tíos o a mí. ¿Te quedó claro?”

“Pero appa…” Dongpyo sentía que lo estaban regañando cuando en realidad no había hecho nada malo. Sólo había ido a caminar solo por unos segundos, ¿Qué tenía eso de incorrecto?

“Nada de _appa_ , Pyo, casi nos das un ataque” comentó Seungyoun pasando su mano por sus cabellos.

El pequeño infló sus cachetes, se cruzó de brazos nuevamente y giró su cabeza hacia el costado, claramente indignado. Seungwoo rió en voz baja ante la actitud ya conocida de su hijo y lo levantó en brazos. No lo volvería a perder de vista.

“¡Tío, tío!”

Todos se giraron para ver cómo un pequeño, de aproximadamente cinco años, corría en dirección a Jinhyuk. Cuando estaba por llegar, el mayor abrió sus brazos y lo levantó en el aire, haciendo que suelte una risa adorable.

“¿Qué sucede Jinwoo?”

“Appa dice que vuelvas, que se vuelve loco”

A lo lejos, pudieron ver a un hombre sosteniendo de la remera a dos niños que amagaban con salir corriendo en direcciones opuestas. Se podía ver en su rostro el sufrimiento, como diciendo ‘¿por qué a mí?’

“Lo siento chicos, tengo que volver antes de que Sunyoul también pierda a alguno de los suyos” saludó con la mano a todos y se alejó con el pequeño en brazos, mientras lo hacía saltar con los pasos que daba, logrando que el niño continuara riendo.

“Jinhyuk será un gran padre algún día” comentó Yohan.

Pasado todo el drama, la angustia y la desesperación, se reunieron en un círculo para ver a qué juego podían ir. Cada niño gritó su preferido.

“¡Los autos chocadores!” exclamó Junho.

“La casa encantada” pidió Minhee.

“¡La montaña rusa!” rogó Dongpyo, señalando el enorme juego en donde había tratado de subir durante su ausencia.

“El carrusel” quiso Dohyon, mirando a su hermano con ojos de borrego, sabiendo que _nunca nadie_ podía negarse a ellos.

“El p-paseo con botes en el lago” murmuró Hyeongjun, con timidez.

Yohan asintió sonriendo ante las propuestas de los chicos.

“Son todas muy buenas opciones. Podemos ir a todas porque tenemos muuuucho. Eunsang, ¿tú a dónde quieres ir?

Ante la falta de respuesta, los adultos comenzaron a voltearse sobre sí, buscando una cabeza de cabello marrón. Al no encontrarla, se miraron y palidecieron.

“No de nuevo”

.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué les pareció?  
> ¿Me lo dicen en un review?  
> Próximamente, vendrán más fics, porque hello #obsesionada


End file.
